


The Russian Roommate

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ex-Marine Dean, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired Marine Dean Winchester has spent the last four years living a quiet life in Sioux Falls, South Dakota as a mechanic at Bobby Singer’s garage. The last thing he expects is for somebody from his time in the service to fall back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Russian, so instead of translating everything at the bottom just imagine that anything in **bold** is in Russian.

Dean Winchester rarely worked less than 6 days a week. So when Bobby forced him to take three weeks off he knew where he was going, California to visit Sammy. Even though it would take 2 full days of driving just to get there Dean didn’t care, at least on the road he could blast his rock music, speeding down the open highways with the windows down, and not plummet 30,000 feet to his death. 

The mechanic enjoyed the long drives and soaking in the beauty of the still vastly untamed West. Though midway through the snow-capped Grand Tetons he was reminded of his time served in Russia. He quickly changed to a different train of thought. He had asked Lisa to join him, but she said she couldn’t take off for two weeks on such short notice. It didn’t bother him, even though they’ve been dating on and off for the last five years, that they’d never taken a proper vacation. A weekend to Bobby’s cabin every few months. One time they did go to Portland. They caught in the rain and had to run from awning to awning back to their hotel.

 

Nearing Oakland, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam. Dean hoped Sammy would be able to cut out early from work. He knew it was unlikely considering he had forgotten to call until he was just an hour away.  
“Sammy! Pack you bags I’m here break you out of hell.”  
“Hey Dean. Sorry I can’t leave early today. We are supper swamped. Two guys are already on vacation, another is sick, our Eastern European translator was in a wreck on her way in, and we have one guy hear who unless his paperwork gets started today he’s going to be sent back Rus-“ Sam paused before asking “How’s your Russian?”  
"Я собираюсь жалеть об этом не так ли?”  
Sam chuckled, “I’ll see you in an hour then?”  
“How’d you guess?”  
“You always forget to call until you’re an hour away.”  
“Am I that predictable?”  
“Yes, now get off your phone. Cops on I-5 love ticketing people.”  
“Whatever bitch.”  
“Jerk."

An hour later on the dot, Dean slowly inches the Impala between two hybrid cars. Damn tree huggers.  
Watching is the younger Winchester in his “monkey” suit.  
"Getting a bit slow there old man. One hour four.” The taller brother teased.  
"Oh bullcrap! From the time I hung up it was one hour exactly.” Dean argued as he shut the car door.  
“Sure it was.” Sam smirks as he hugs his brother.  
“Been working on that beer belly have we Sammy?” Dean poked at Sam’s slightly larger stomach.  
“Ha, not as much as you have.”  
Dean stuck out his stomach and rubbed his beer baby. “Shhh don’t listen to him. You’re exactly how you should be."  
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve tried to get some simple answers from him but none of us speak any Russian. Thanks so much for doing this. I know you’re on vacation.”  
“This beats being cooped up in a motel for the rest of the day.”  
“You know you could have stayed at my place.”  
“Because you want me bring the people I pick up from bars back to your house?”  
Sam side-eyed his brother.  
“I’m joking. Things are good with Lisa, like always.”  
“Have you asked her to move in yet?”  
“No, we’re both happy how things are. We spend most nights together, but sometimes we just need our own space.”  
“It’s been four years.”  
“You don’t think I know that. Just because you and Jess fell madly in love and settled down as soon as you graduated doesn’t mean Lisa and I aren’t just happy.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“It’s all good man. Guess I’m just stir crazy after two days on the road alone. So what case am I helping you with?”  
“Castiel Novak,"  
_Novak? Must be a coincidence. There are lots of Novaks in Russia._  
Quickly glancing at his brother, who thankfully did not seem to notice "He arrived from Russia without all the proper paperwork filled out so if we don’t get something submitted today he’ll be sent back.”

The door creaks causing the occupant to nearly jump out of his skin. As the men walk in Dean feels a set of eyes locked onto him. Sam, who hasn't noticed takes a seat and motions for Dean to also sit.  
"Alright, Castiel this is Dean, Dean this is Castiel.”  
Dean froze as he let out a heavy sigh. _Get your shit together Winchester. You can do this._  
**"Hello Castiel, I'm Sam's brother Dean. I'll be translating for the two of you."**  
The immigrant remains silent, while Sam side-eyes Dean.  
"Let's get stared. Alright Castiel when were you born?"  
"Can't you get it off his paperwork?"  
"Theoretically yes but he doesn’t have much. A passport and a half-filled student visa. And its all in Russian."  
**"That's one hell of a feat to come from half way around the globe."** Dean marveled.  
"Just ask him the question.”  
“How do you know I didn’t?” Dean sassed.  
“Dude, come on he’s going to get sent back if we don’t get these answers.  
The veteran looks over the various forms and begins asking the questions.  
**“When were you born?"**  
"September 18th 1989."  
_Fuck you're only 25._ Dean realizes too late that he's said it out loud.  
**"You knew-"** Cas begins before Dean cuts him off with the next question.  
**“Why have you come to America?”**  
“To go to university."

For the next two hours Sam asks questions, Dean translates, Castiel answers, and Dean translates back. The cycle continues until Sam decides to break for lunch.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m getting hungry. Ask him if wants anything, then I want to talk to you in the hall.”  
“You hungry Cas?”  
“No.”  
“Alright. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
Dean looks back at the Russian before leaving the room.  
“What’s up.”  
Waiting until the door clicks, Sam asks “What’s going on? There is something weird going on between the two of you in there.”  
“It’s nothing.” Dean shrugs.  
Sam sees right through his lie and calls him out on it.  
Knowing it’s useless to try to keep lying Dean admits, “Fine! I know him.”  
“What? How?”  
“When I served in Russia, my unit spent some night near his village. I didn’t know him that well, he was just a kid.” Dean strains to keep his voice even.  
“So you can corroborate his story?” Sam sounded like a kid at Christmas.  
“It’s been five year, so he could be a mobster for all I know.”  
“Not that part, but just that he is indeed Castiel Novak.”  
“Yes, there’s no way I could mistake him.”  
For supposedly not knowing the man Dean seemed rather sure of his identity, but Sam brushed it off it was his job to keep Castiel in the country.  
“That’s fantastic news. It should be much easier to get his paperwork through if he knows a citizen. I just have a few more questions for him, then I’ll need your statement that you know him.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate "Я собираюсь жалеть об этом не так ли?”=I’m going to regret this aren’t I?


End file.
